


Snow Army

by wilfling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Attempt at Humor, Comic, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilfling/pseuds/wilfling
Summary: Winter 1939, Bucky Barnes trying to cheer up a sick emo kid Rogers, making up The First Winter Army.One page comic shot.





	Snow Army




End file.
